Dark Clouds
by DigiStory123
Summary: Matt gets hit badly while the DD look and hope this goes well...
1. Chapter 1

_Dark clouds_

**DISCLAIMER- I NO OWN DIGIMON U KNOW DO ANYTHING!**

**But here the DD are big but without the other DD it was the original ones and tai and the others in high school like in s2 and Kari and TK in school and they actually are in s2 but they r defeating their old enemy who came back and then later while the other DD in s2 are at home they come…..**

….

CHAPTER 1-THE SOUL OF DARKNESS

DARK SOUL! Piedmon shouts… 'TAI WATCH OUT!' every DD shout. Tai looks behind and sees a black shadowy ball coming at him while he was holding his sister Kari while she had a cut in her knee by the dark masters , Tai closes his eyes and then opens it 'HUH?! Wht happened?" Tai asks nervously and looks down and sees his dear friend Matt on the floor with blood and cuts badly bruised has he took the shot for himself and he couldn't see his friend Tai die..

'MATT NOOOOO NOT U…..NO….NO' Tai said has his voice went lowly sobbing and sniffing everyone looked at the sad moment and started crying like tai and then Kari looked sadly thinking it was her fault. 'THAT'S IT PIEDMON I HAD ENOUGH U DESTROYING AND HURTING MY FRIENDS ONE BY ONE NO CARE OR ANYTHING NOW ITS TIME FOR MY COURAGE TOO BLURT OUT! WARGREYMON!'

'YES TAI! MY PLEASURE!' Wargreymon said 'U too metalgarurumon!' Tai said. All the other digimon looked at their partners 'LILYMON U GO GIRL!' Mimi said looking sincerely at her digimon. 'Megakabuterimon go!' Izzy said looking with knowledge at his partner. 'Zudomon GO HAMMER HIM OUT!' Joe said with reliability to his partner. 'GO GARUDRAMON!' Sora said with Love in her voices. 'MAGNAANGEMON KICK HIS BUTT! WE WONT SPARE HIM!' TK said with hope to his partner.' 'Angewomon go..' Kari said with a Huge Light in her heart when if she injured her knee. EVERYONE CHARGE! Every old DD said and then 'HUMMP u wont kill me u useless digimon' and this time it was not only them it was the Children too and their crests Killing the dark master and helping their partners.

'CHARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGE'Tai said with energy

In his voice and angry with Piedmon all the digimon charged like they have never before and gave their best shots and too see it worked they killed him and were happy 'Alright! Our digimon gave the clown a Surprise pie attack!' TK said happily 'ALRIGHT A WEDDIGE TO HIS SILLY PANTS!' Tai said and they all hugged each other with the little group hug but it was incomplete when they remembered Matt has hurt and they rushed to him and Kari was fine has her knee was a cured with her light in the crest but Matt was not the attack was too strong suddenly just in Time a Digiport opened by the other DD and they all jumped in and landed on the 3 other DD Yolei, Cody and Davis. 'OWWWW look where u r landing next time heavyweights!' Davis yelled has he was crushed by them and then the 3 saw Matt and Gasped and asked Tai What happened 'Matt was hit while battling and we need to go to the hospital QUICK NOW!' Tai said with Panic and then Luckily Yolei s Dad was going to his friend's house and his friends house was next to the Hospital and the DD was in Yolei's House for a small hangout has they were bored when they knew the other DD has to clear up some old memories the bad ones!.

'DAD WE NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!' Yolei shouted at the top of her lunges and her Dad stopped and looked at Matt and told everyone to get in, Yolei's Dad has a big van because of the Family and family trips.

…

AT THE HOSPITAL

Doctors rush in and do the quick surgery and then they are in working hard.

MEANWHILE OUTSIDE…..

'This is all my fault!' Kari yells sobbing badly then Tai hugs his sister slowly while she kept her head on his shoulder. 'Kari STOP BLAMING YOURSELF IT WAS NOT YOURE FAULT CLAM DOWN!' tai shouts softly at her sister consoling her…

'Matts….' The doctor says

…

WHATS GONNA HAPPEN?

See next chapter on DARK CLOUDS! Next chapter is with a theme song of my own u can do it on youre own tune if u want!

-Digistory123 ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

_Dark clouds_

**DISCLAIMER- I NO OWN DIGIMON U KNOW DO ANYTHING!**

**But here the DD are big but without the other DD it was the original ones and tai and the others in high school like in s2 and Kari and TK in school and they actually are in s2 but they r defeating their old enemy who came back and then later while the other DD in s2 are at home they come…..**

….

CHAPTER 2-Droplets

THEME SONG

…..

Dark clouds all the Day

Capturing my soul in my way !

Nowhere to go!

Noowwwww its time to be there

FOR U!

…

IF's it a White just look the way

If is a Dark cloud I am not the same

Its gonna rain all over again

And I dint have a start to begin

…..

I'll be the white cloud on top of u

Showering blessings on your head

But when I am a Dark Cloud I am not the same

I will keep pouring my rain and tears

All DAY AND NIGHTTTT!

….

IF's it a White just look the way

If is a Dark cloud I am not the same

Its gonna rain all over again

And I dint have a start to begin…..

/

COUNTD…

'Matts….' He doctor said

'MATTS WHAT?! 'TK asked angrily has he couldn't bear anything else than losing his brother

'MATTS FINE!' The doctor said forgiving TK for shouting. Everyone yelled Yay happily but also wanted to see Matt…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

IN THE ROOM

'Tai…' Matt said weakly 'Don't get up I a fine!' Tai said keeping his tears back and holding Matts hand and kepping him down like a brother….

'Matt….' Sora looked at him and then she couldn't hold it anymore and see him there and she kissed him…..

'Sora… I I love u to!' Matt said to her slowly and everyone looked happily at them

And then everyboday looked at matt and said goodbye expect TK his mom allowed him to stay with him and he slept the night

'Matt… I was soo scared u would leave me!.. TK said hugging his brother slightly so it won't hurt and Matt hugged him back ' I will never leave u!'.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

BACK IN MATTS HOUSE

' hummm whats the time?' and remembered he doesn't have to go to school because he was injured and anyway went to the kitchen to have some water while his dad went to work.

SUDDENLY…

Matt falls and his eyes turn into cat eyes then into Piedmon eyes and back to his then suddenly he 'WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!?' then it happened again but this time piedmons eyes stayed and they were red in color and Dark and redish blackish shawdow covered him and told him to cut his hand and Matt did!

He had several cuts on his hand and dint cry in pain but then when piedmons eyes went and he went to himself he was whining in pain but dint say anything has his head was paining then suddenly a voice came! 'HAHAHAHA MATT U FOOL TRIED TO STOP ME FROM KILLING TAI KAMIYA AND KILLING ME SOO THIS IS MY GIFT HAS U TOOK THE DARK SOUL I DINT KILL U BUT TRANSFERRED MY SOUL TO U! Piedmon said at Matt and then he shouted 'I WONT ALLOW U TO DO THIS!' and then peidmon said 'BUT MATT I ALREADY DID!' which a fake sadness and evil laugh….. Matt was scared but he stayed strong and he said I will tell Tai and the others this and then suddenly when he said tai his Heart ached in a long pain and then Piedmon came again and said. 'AWWW did I forget to TELL U THAT WHENEVR U SAY ANY DD NAME I WILL HURT YOURE HEART AND NOW U WONT KNOW YOURSELF AND I WILL TRAP YOUR SOUL IN MY BODY AND U WILL LISTE ONLY TO ME AND FOREVER! 'Again with the devilish laugh and went in Matts body and matt yelled n Pain and he forgot himself and only knew is brother but never knew his name and for many days he kept dodging his friends…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

IN SCHOOL

'Matts acting weird and I need to find out why?' Tai told himself and then closed his locker and saw Sora staning there as if she wanted to kill Tai and he jumped 2 feet above the ground and fell with a thud! ' HEY TAI U OK! Don't jump like u r superman again!' Sora giggled and pulled him up 'YEAH and u don't sneek up like that on me like Catwoman!' Tai giggled and got up 'U taking about Gatomon?!' Sora laughed and looked at Tai 'What were u saying about Matt' Sora asked 'Havent u seen him act weird lately?' Tai asked ' I think I did?' Sora said thinking

'Well I have!' Tai blurted out and ' I saw he wears a hoddie on his Face and hides his eyes and also never bangs' Tai said surprisingly 'Well I also did before he was all cool and friendly now after he was cured he is acting weird u r right Tai! Sora said Paincliy and said 'ITS NOT MY KISS RIGHT!' sora said nervously 'Sora relax its not your e kiss!' Tai said 'Its something with the digital world….' Tai said thinking 'Digital world!?' Sora asked 'I I don't know…' Tai said 'WHY DOSENT IT HAPPEN TO THE ONE I LOVE ONLY WY MATT!' Sora yelled 'CALM DOWN SORA U YELLING WONT DO ANYHTING WE HAVE TO FIGURE IT OUT!' Tai yelled back with a sigh

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

AN/ WHATS WRONG WITH MATT?!

Find out next chapter! FOLLOW PLZZZZ

-Digistory123 ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

_Dark clouds_

**DISCLAIMER- I NO OWN DIGIMON U KNOW DO ANYTHING!**

**But here the DD are big but without the other DD it was the original ones and tai and the others in high school like in s2 and Kari and TK in school and they actually are in s2 but they r defeating their old enemy who came back and then later while the other DD in s2 are at home they come…..**

….

CHAPTER 3-Heavy Rain

THEME SONG

…..

Dark clouds all the Day

Capturing my soul in my way !

Nowhere to go!

Noowwwww its time to be there

FOR U!

…

IF's it a White just look the way

If is a Dark cloud I am not the same

Its gonna rain all over again

And I dint have a start to begin

…..

I'll be the white cloud on top of u

Showering blessings on your head

But when I am a Dark Cloud I am not the same

I will keep pouring my rain and tears

All DAY AND NIGHTTTT!

….

IF's it a White just look the way

If is a Dark cloud I am not the same

Its gonna rain all over again

And I dint have a start to begin…..

/

COUNTD…

'HUMMM how do I find out if he is up to something come on TAI THINK TAI! OHHH GOD HELP WE PLZ!' Tai shouted in his room with no one inside has they went shopping…. And then suddenly Tai's wish came true and a shawdoly figure came up to Tai and he fell of his and chair 'I DINT MEAN A GHOST TO COME!' Tai said scared then the figure said comforting him 'Don't worry I am just wizardmon Tai don't worry if u remember me long time no see!' Wizardmon said 'WIZARDMON!?' Tai asked 'Yes its me and I have come to help u with Matt something is wrong with himm and take this jacket!' Wizardmon said and handed him the jacket and faded away slowly 'WIZARDMON DON'T GO TELL ME WHATS WRONG WITH MATT' Tai said screaming 'That u have to find out my friend I cant help u and tell Kari said hi….' Wizardmon said and left 'WIZARDMON! Now what will I do with this jacket?!' Tai said and he put the jacket and he was invisible and he could fly slowly and if he said up he would be invisible and fly and if we said down he could become back to normal but well… the first few trys became a little clumsy!... 'HERE I COME DOWN vwo vwo ahhhhhh!' Tai screamed as me said down and hit his head! 'OWW alright a weapon to get know Matts secrect!' Tai said cheerfully and then later he knew how to walk through doors also quicky enough!...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

IN SCHOOL

'THERES MATT!' he stands by the locker and puts his hoddie like matt not showing his eyes and hair and then Matt slowly says 'hi Brian….' And left into the bathroom 'REALLY NOW THE BATHROOM COME ON CAN THIS BE ANY WORSE!' Tai says and follows Matt quitley and then when they enter Matt when inside and Tai dint want to go with him thinking its just something u know… but then Tai heard a knife fall down and make the sound of a clink just then before Tai whould go he went few steps back and ' TIME TO SUIT UP!' and became invisible and went in bathroom Matt went in just then me came in and saw Matt cutting himself it was not Matt it was the soul of Peidmon just then Tai kept staring t him and then 'SUIT DOWN!' and became himself Matt screamed from inside his body to help him but then 'TAI LONG TIME NO SEE I AM NOT YOURE FRIEND MATT I AM PIEDMON AND I WANTED TO TORTURE MATT WHILE HE TOOK YOURE SHOOT INSTEAD OF U AND I WANTED TO KILL U BUT NOT HIM BUT HE CAME IN MY WAY AND THEN CUTT MATTS HAND AGAIN BUT NOT THIS TIME TAI NOT THIS TIME!' the ghostly figure which was Matt but not him Piedmon was rounding Tai and giving him cuts just then Matt from inside yelled ' I HAD ENOUGH OF U PIEDMON! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!'Matt said from inside 'WHAT R U GONNA DO?!' he asked Matt and started laughing just then Matt took all his energy and killed Piedmon and tai was just looking and when Matts red and black shadow went he collapsed and Tai held it was good That the Bathroom Matt took was a closed one but Matt went through it has he was a ghost inside and Tai because of the jacket and when he picked up Matt he was cold and then he stammered with the little energy he had 'Tai….Thanks..for the energy u shared and know take this letter…..and tell Kari and tk to hit me in the heart with the angels arrow v=because….piedmon is still there and he will go with the arrow… Tai..' and he collapsed again and Tai caught him and he stammerd' Matt….I.I Will do what u said i… will' Tai sniffed his tears back and wiped it and just then school got over and he was lucky because no one went through that hall and he carried Matt and ran with him and called up TK and Kari and told them to bring Gatomon and Patamon with them and they asked why but Tai told them theres no time to explain and he took Matt who was bleeding in his arms which were cut badly by piedmon but ran has fast has he could after all his friend saved his BUTT!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

BEHIND IN A SECRECT PLACE IN SCHOOL

'TAI!' Kari and TK both shout has they sa them and gatomon and patamon was running with them too. 'TK KARI MATT KINDA….' Tai said sadly when TK saw him he was almost going to Faint and Kari cryed just then Tai spoke out ' I NEED u guys to hit a arrow of angels in Matts heart!' Tai said fastly and then TK punched Tai ' R U TRYING TO KILL MY BROTHER' TK yelled sobbing Tai dint say anything because he would also do the same if he was in his place 'No… I am not Matt told me to do it before he collapsed and he told me to give this letter he wrote to everyone all together and he told me to call u guys to hit him in the heart quickly and told to take him in the hospital and then he will tell u everything' Tai said ' But how' Kari asked holding TK and cutting her off Tai said 'NO TIME FOR QUESTIONS NOW!' Tai yelled at them and they digievoled their digimon

Gatomon digievolve to 'ANGEWOMON'

Patamon digievolve to 'ANGEMON!'

'NOW!' Kari and TK yelled with fright and the angels shott right to Matts heart and Piedmons bad soul came out and gave the angels The chills because he was bad . and Matt could almost die but then his soul went into tai's body Then Tai felt the same pain Matt could and Tai dint collapse but held his Heart tight then TK and Kari ran to Tai and Matt and their digimon di digivolved and Kari held Tai tight and TK did for Matt and hey rushed to the hospital has it was near their school and they reached in time they dint give Tai to the hospital because Tai became good when they reached and Matt was taken to the ICU and Tai, TK and Kari sat in the waiting room sadly then TK Wanted to know everything because Tai promised him but then Tai cut him OFF 'TK… we have to call the others that what Matt said he said everyone every single one of them should be there!' Tai said and TK and Kari called everyone and they heard it and said they will come and Mimi had already come some days before and she was staying with Sora and TK and Kari called Matt and TK's parents TK took his Mom and Kari Took his Dad.

Then everyone arrived expect Matts parents they were in the church praying for Matt and they could Take a hour and half or something it was their son anyway.

'Tai now at least everyone is here!' TK and Kari asked and Tai agreed everyone has sobbing because this was Matts second time in the hospital and then Tai look a the paper which was in his Jeans it was white with blood stains on it but Tai dint care and opened it slowly…

_Hey DD Friends,_

_If u guys r reading this I know it's a little shakey because Piedmons soul is in my body and I am using all the energy I have and I know Tai will correct this later soo here goes I took the shot which was supposed to hit Tai and it was called Dark Soul meaning he can come to my body and take over my body and soul _ _and soo I couldn't tell u guys this because if I told u this he would hurt my heart badly soo… blah blah and then I saw Tai I knew it was him but I dint have energy to yell that I was trapped when I saw him in the park and I am srry guys for dodging u and im soo srry TK I dint talk to u and I am srry Tai for the pain I will give after some days cuz I can see the future here in my soul and I gonna take over youre body and gonna use whatever pain I fell u will well that's how brothers our. OWWW …. PIEDMONS TAKING ME DOWN …SRRY…..I ….GTG…._

_BYE._

Everyone gasped including Tai he held the letter close to his heart and said 'Matt I DON'T CARE abou the pain I care about u my brother!' and he felt Pain in his heart and knew something was wrong with him and Izzy cached him before he could hit his head on the this time Joe knew Matt was in a Heart surgery and said Tai needs some rest and Izzy kept Tai down and he went asleep and TK slept lightly on Tai because he knew his Brother was in there somewhere and he said slowly 'I will never leave u Matt and I forgive u' TK said sobbing and Every one else said too WE FORGIVE U MATT! PLZ DON'T GO! And they started sobbing and then Sora walked away and into the rain which was outside and said 'Dark Clouds in the sky im I gonna lie no but my tears will match the rain drops in th sky!' and sobbed hardly

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

*CRYS* I cried while writing this *sniffs* don't want to be a soiler see u next chapter will Tai be fine and will Matt get his Soul back or will it Fade away? Will Sora see Matts beautiful eyes for be Sobbing in the Dark clouds or will it turn white now?!

-Digistory123 ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

_Dark clouds_

**DISCLAIMER- I NO OWN DIGIMON U KNOW DO ANYTHING!**

**But here the DD are big but without the other DD it was the original ones and tai and the others in high school like in s2 and Kari and TK in school and they actually are in s2 but they r defeating their old enemy who came back and then later while the other DD in s2 are at home they come…..**

….

CHAPTER 4-White Clouds!

THEME SONG

…..

Dark clouds all the Day

Capturing my soul in my way !

Nowhere to go!

Noowwwww its time to be there

FOR U!

…

IF's it a White just look the way

If is a Dark cloud I am not the same

Its gonna rain all over again

And I dint have a start to begin

…..

I'll be the white cloud on top of u

Showering blessings on your head

But when I am a Dark Cloud I am not the same

I will keep pouring my rain and tears

All DAY AND NIGHTTTT!

….

IF's it a White just look the way

If is a Dark cloud I am not the same

Its gonna rain all over again

And I dint have a start to begin…..

/

COUNTD…

Tai woke up 'MATTS FINE!' Tai blutrted out has Matt's soul woke up but real life Matt is not awaken Everybody was happy and then Sora rushed in has she came to know Matt was fine and hugged Mimi and They gave a group Hug this time with Matt too 'Hi….guys' Matt said inside Tais body 'MATT' everybody shouted and Tai wanted to hug him so he hugged himself hey tht Hurts Tai Matt said 'Srry!' Tai said 'How can u feel it? Izzy Asked as usual and Matt replied ' WELL ….. I am in Tais body so when he fells Pain I do and I do he does!' Matt said 'HEY thts not fair' Tai said 'DUDE Clam down when I wake up ill go to my own body!' Matt said yelling at Tai then Sora saw Matt and she said 'Matt ohh I thought I would Lose u!' She said while hugging Tai when she Actually was Hugging Matt 'I did miss u too!' Matt said in reply to the question he couldn't see Sora but she Could see him meaning Tai…..

Then the doctor arrived with the nurse and everyone Got up and greeted him as respect ' Matts fine but…' The doctor said and then Tai cut him off 'I KNOW I KNOW DON'T TOUCH HIS HEART BECAUSE OF THE HEART SURGERY….BLAH BLAH BLAH … DON'T TOUCH HIS HANDS BECAUSE OF SCARS BLAH BLAH now can we go!' Tai said quicky and the doctor was surprised and allowed them to come and then TK said he'l stay back and call his parents and Davis and the others because he forgot them and the others agreed but Matt dint he dint say anything because he knew he dint want to see his brother in pain..'

They ran to the room where Matt was and then Tai suddenly stopped and everyone behind him hit his back and got a nose bump and then they just stood there and saw Matt he was breathing through a oxygen mask slowly and had things injected to him and Matt's soul went back to his body even though he dint wake up he just wanted to hear what his friends said through him his own self.

First was Tai.

'Matt…. Oh u look so so Pale and DULL! Can u just wake up I want u with me NOT YOURE SOUL MATT WAKE UP PLZ!' Tai said sobbing has he couldn't help it and held his hand tight and saw his scars and touched it and sobbed and sobbed and then he slowly punched Matt on his checks softly and asked him to wake up to fight and play video games like before and…..

And then he went back wiping his tears and stood looking at him.

_**Sora then.**_

She went and slowly touched Matts heart so it wont hurt Matt and she kissed him on the forehead and asked him to get well soon and she blushed and said we will go on our first date!

_**Kari then.**_

'Matt.. u look so white and I want u to wake up and play with me and see me kick youre butt in Soocer because I loved u like a brother and I never wanted u to end up in a HOSPITAL and she hugged Matt slowly and said u r my Brother forver!

_**Izzy then.**_

'Matt even though my laptop dosent say about u… (giggles) this is the first time I ever cried its because of u! ohh MATT WAKE UP MY BEST FRIEND!' Izzy said looking at him

_**Mimi then**_

'MATT U R THE MOST ANNOYING PERSON I EVER MEET FOLLING AROUND WITH ME! (sobs) this is all a prank….all a prank….all….a…prank (sobs) Matt wake up! PLZ WAKE UP!

Everyone looks at her sobbing and start too

_**Joe then**_

'OH Matt I have seen that youre heart…OH WATEVER I JUST MISS THE WAY U USED TO MAKE FUN OF ME EVEN IF I FELT FUNNY BUT THEY WERE THE BEST DAYS EVER!PLZ WAKE UP MATT!

Then TK slowly entered the room looking at his weak dull brother and sat next to him and kept his head slowly on his heart and 'Matt don't u remember when I was sad I used to…sleep on your….heart and It used to make….me happy…..beacuse…(sobs) it..to..ld me….how much….u LOVED ME! Oh Matt….Wake up I don't want u to sleep like that and just close your eyes without saying insulting things about me and calling me little bro(giggles) and remember the time when I fell and cried u picked me up and said it will be alright! Ii….. those…memo..ries….BACK! Matt wake up plz wake up already!' TK said with sobs and chokes in middle and then all the DD crests were glowing and then Izzy spoke out ' Everyone hold your crests and say something for Matt…

'**Hope for Matt to believe in!' TK said**

'**Light for Matt to see!' Kari said**

'**Courage for Matt to see no fear!' Tai said**

'**Reliability to trust on!' Joe said**

'**Love to be loved with!' Sora said with a blush**

'**To be sincere to his friends and family!' Mimi said**

'**And Knoweledge to be guided on!' Izzy said**

TWIST! I did not work a little but then suddenly the door flew open and in came the other 3 Davis, Yolei ,Cody and 'HAVING A CREST PARTY WITHOUT US?!' Davis asked 'WE R JOINING TOO!' Yolei said

'**Courage to fight on and Friendship to have friends like me!' Davis said with giggles**

' **Love to seen with and sincere to be with' Yolei said**

'**Reliability to trust on too and Knowledge to learn!' Cody said**

And then the room was glowing with light of their Crests and then the light flew to Matts heart and he woke up slowly opening his eyes and he couldn't see clearly and then blinked his eyes several times and he could see TK holding his hand and Tai and Sora surrounding him and the Other DD looking at him ' HIS AWAKE!' Tai said happily 'Where…am…i?' Matt asked weakly 'You're at the hospital it's a long story but if u remember it its ok but if u don't I don't want to tell it!' TK said happily looking at his brother .

Matt asked if he can remove the oxygen mask because he didn't like it TK asked the nurse she its fine if he woke up and then Sora slowly removed the oxygen mask for him and he got a little trouble but then he was fine he wanted to move his hand but then Izzy told him that he fractured it so he can't move it until they give him the sling…

'Ummm.. Matt I should go now my dad I calling me Srry!' Davis called out and opened the door 'Its fine Davis bye' Matt said with a little strength and then Joe also told Matt he had to go and then Matt said bye to him too and then Matt said ' Whoever has to go , go now' Matt said and then Izzy, went out and then Matt said 'Sora aren't u going too? U were telling me?' Matt asked and then Sora said' Without this…..' Sora kissed him on the check and ran out of the door and yelled YES! And Matt gigged in the room softly…

'Tai, Kari,TK aren't u going home too?' Matt asked 'U THNK WE WILL GO! Anyway also Mine and Kari's parents are too grandmas house and grandma only called them because she needed to give them a "TALK" ' Tai said with a laugh and then TK also said ' U think I will leave my injured Brother?'Then Matt smiled because all of them could stay for the night. ' Matt…..Oh youre ok thank god our prays worked!' Matts mom came with tears and his Dad too but They dint knew it was the DD too!. ' Mom…im fine!' Matt said to comfort her and then Matts dad came and Asked him too and he knew his Son was strong! Matts mom also allowed Tk to stay for the night and then suddenly 'OWW it hurts' Tai said with pain he forgot he got cuts and he dint bandage it and it suddenly pained him and Kari caught him 'TAI..u alright!' Matt asked because he was worried and he knew Tai took the Cuts when Tai told its nothing small Matts Mom went and saw the bledding I his short and the deep wounds 'U CALL THIS SMALL AND NOTHING!?' Matts mom asked in surprised he dint say it hurted and then Matts Dad said he will take them home and let them get their stuff and let him change because he knew Tai wont let his friend down and Kari would do the same and also their Parents are out of town

'But who will help him in the bandage?!' Matts mom asked 'I will I am not small u know that right Ms Takashi!' Kari said to Matts mom and TK and Matts Dad gave them a ride home and they said hey would come walking to the hospital it was not that far anyway!.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**AT TAIS AND KARIS HOME**

'Tai let me help u there ' Kari said an made Tai sit down a stool chair in their bedroom and she took a long white bandage and wrapped on his wounds and then Tai thanked Kari and she said 'WHAT R SIBLINGS FOR THEN BRO!' and he changed quick and they packed their stuff for the 3 days in the hospital .

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

TK got his stuff too and he saw Tai and Kari walking on the road and Kari was helping Tai because he go hurt but the clothes were to much for the little girl so TK got down of the car and Helped them out and Kari and Tai Thanked him.

_**Days passed**_ and Matt was back home but with a sling in his hand they actually had fun in the hospital!. And Tai visited Matts home everyday and helped him because his Dad was a daily worker and Tai was like a Twin brother too him!. And tai told Matt to do him a favour Matt asked what was it? 'That u will never take another shot for me!' Tai said to him and Matt said ' A deal but only if u need me to come then and I need u!' Matt said and Tai agreed

_**25 YEARS LATER!**_

**Tai is married to Serena who is a blonde and is his girlfriend in university they have a son Tyson who is 6yr old and, Kari and Tk have a son and daughter named JP and Allie, JP is 5 and Allie is 3,Davis and his wife Tanisha who Davis became her boyfriend in Junior High and is Karis best friend. Know the rest Sora married Matt and the have a daughter named Ami she has the hair like Matt and eyes like Sora and she is 6 like Tyson. Mimi married Joe and has a son named John he is well 10 and he has the hair like joe and the eyes like Mimi and they also have a small son named Mio who is 7 and has the hair like Mimi and the eyes like Joe. Izzy married a girl named Sarah she is brunette and Izzy also met her in university and married her and got a daughter named Mika and has the hair like Izzy and u know eyes like GOTCHA she got the eyes like Izzy dint see that coming nah! Then Yolei Married Ken (he comes actually later….)and they have 1 daughter and 2 sons The daughter is Kristy 1****st**** son is Sam and the last is Kenyo, Kristy is 7 hair like ken , Sam is 5 hair like Yolei and Kenyo is 2 hair like ken and Yolei kinda like bluish purple . And last Cody is married to Reya she has red hair and has a daughter Amanda hair like Reya and looks like Cody.**

_**They all were Happy again**_

….

**Aww what a beautiful ending. Im signing Out now and story's will come later bye review plz!**

**-Digistory123 ^_^**


End file.
